Dia de folga
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Lemon apimentado! Num dia de folga, Kanon impõe a Saga um desafio... o qual será cumprido com muito prazer. One-shot, meio OOC acho...


Dia de folga

Ah... Grécia... muito quente no verão, decerto. Mas muito agradável em dias de outono como aquele. As folhas sopravam indolentes no setembro fresco. Uns vinte e dois graus Célsius talvez... nada mais do que isso.

No Santuário de Atena, grandes trabalhos. Como sempre, aliás. Mas os Gêmeos Dourados dos Doze Templos Sagrados, naquele dia, não ostentariam suas armaduras. Não; sequer treinariam aos mais moços. Apenas seriam Saga e Kanon, pois sua deusa os havia dispensado do treino.

- Por que será que ela fez isso, hein, Saga? Não é nosso aniversário, não é data especial...

- Também não sei o motivo. Mas uma coisa é bem certa: independente da razão, você está bem feliz, não é?

Kanon sorriu pelo canto do lábio. Um sorriso que apenas ele conseguia dar, e apenas Saga conseguia compreender.

- Não sou tão vagabundo assim, irmãozinho. Apenas gosto... de ficar com você...

O mais jovem passou os braços pela cintura do irmão, as mãos chegando em seus quadris, os olhos lânguidos de fascinação por aquele que fazia seu coração se enternecer e turvar tanto... apenas por existir.

- Você já fica comigo nos treinos. Malandro.

- Hum... mas não é assim, juntinho... sentindo a sua pele e o seu corpo tão de perto...

Kanon fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro de seu formidável gêmeo.

- Ora, vamos! - exclamou Saga, um tanto quanto disperso em relação a seus pensamentos. Ele adorava Kanon, ainda mais depois de todas as desavenças que houve entre eles antes. Afinal... algo ou alguém apenas se torna mais precioso quando perdido... e recuperado novamente.

- Vamos... vamos sim, Saga! Eu e você. Vamos aos campos de centeio? É tão bonito andar por lá...

- Feito um casalzinho romântico?! Hum! Vão dizer um monte de coisas ao ver-nos andando juntos ali.

- Somos irmãos! Qual o problema?

- O problema é o que as pessoas _pensam_. A mente delas trabalha que é uma beleza...

- Pouco me importa. Anda, Saga! Deixe a opinião alheia pra lá...

- Kanon, você sabe... se sequer desconfiarem que somos "mais do que irmãos", tudo pode dar errado pra nós...

- Não vão descobrir. Ninguém passa por lá. Vai, Saga!

O gêmeo mais novo tomou com uma das mãos a coxa do companheiro, e com a outra mão acariciou seu braço. Os olhos imploraram como se fosse uma criança.

- Está bem! Ah, Kanon, que negócio... que negócio é esse? Eu mal consigo dizer "não" a você.

O caçula dessa vez sorriu plenamente, e largou do corpo do gêmeo. Saga sentia que, cada vez que Kanon se separava de si, era como se fosse morrer. Não seu corpo apenas: sua alma também. Como... naquele dia em que ele fora obrigado a trancafiar o gêmeo e em seguida virar as costas para ele... para ficar treze anos sem vê-lo.

Não era hora para recordações ruins. Justo no dia de folga?! Ah, não!

Saga abriu a porta da casa onde viviam e só estava esperando seu irmão, mas ele ainda demorou um tanto. Após cerca de vinte minutos, o caçula apareceu. Bem penteado, com roupas justas que marcavam sua pronunciada musculatura e uma sacola média.

- O que vai levar nesta bolsa, Kanon?

- Ahn... comida. Para o caso de a genter sentir fome.

- Comida? Pensei que era apenas um passeio no campo!

- E é. Mas o que nos impedirá de ficarmos por lá durante um período um pouco mais longo?

Saga olhou ao gêmeo com desconfiança enquanto ele passava pela porta. E ainda mais assim ficou quando sentiu um perfume intenso de almíscar vindo dele.

- Hum... Kanon está parecendo uma donzela, de tão arrumado e perfumado. Onde quer chegar com isto, hein?!

O mais novo limitou-se a sorrir novamente. "Donzela, é? Ele vai ver só uma coisa".

Foram andando ao campo, o mais novo esbarrando de propósito em Saga apenas para tocá-lo. Estava bastante "entusiasmado" com aquela folga, e não a deixaria passar em branco. Não... aquele seria um passeio e tanto!

Ao chegarem na borda do campo, o cheiro de centeio enchendo o ar e os pulmões dos gêmeos, Kanon já sentia aquele calor delicioso percorrer seu corpo. Já sem conseguir ficar longe do contato com o outro, pegou-lhe na mão com firmeza. O mais velho sentiu sua forte energia na mesma hora. "Sabia que não ia querer me trazer aqui por nada", pensou.

Andaram ambos pela área campestre e desabitada. Saga sentia seu belo gêmeo roçar as pernas nas suas de vez em quando, seu ombro no dele... logo Kanon não agüentou e o abraçou pela cintura ainda enquanto andavam. O mais velho começou a se sentir cada vez mais aguçado por aquele cheiro de almíscar, misturado ao cheiro natural de Kanon.

- Kanon... o que você...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Saga foi repentinamente tomado pelos braços de seu irmão, e em seguida arrebatado para um beijo forte, intenso e profundo. Foi como cair num estado de prazer, pensando nele já de antemão. O aroma, o contato de Kanon, a respiração intensa... tudo... tudo isso lhe fazia bem.

Caíram no campo ambos, enroscados os corpos, ávidos, loucos de vontade um do outro. "Kanon, seu safado...", pensou Saga enquanto sentia a língua macia e ágil do gêmeo preencher sua boca completamente.

Pararam por um instante a fim de respirar. O primogênito sentiu sua coxa pressionar o meio das pernas do irmão, e sentir que ele já começava a se "animar".

- Estava pensando nisto... já em casa, não é verdade?

Kanon reservou-se a sorrir novamente, apenas continuando a acariciar o gêmeo. No meio daquele centeio todo, em um campo tão natural, primitivo e, por que não, "selvagem", os atos de ambos pareciam ser ainda mais... apropriados, por mais que meio mundo os condenasse.

O mais jovem, roçando agora a coxa no membro do primogênito e, portanto, invertendo a posição anterior, começou a abrir a própria camisa. Porém, dividiu-se entre a vontade de retirar a roupa e manter seu corpo em contato com o do parceiro. Portanto, parou de se despir no meio da blusa, o peito largo, branco e forte exalando almíscar e cheiro de homem.

Saga aproveitou e enfiou uma mão atrevida dentro da blusa meio-aberta de Kanon, beliscando seus mamilos de leve e acariciando suas costas com a outra mão, descendo-a até chegar no início de suas nádegas. Kanon arrepiou-se todo e em seguida gemeu, pois o gêmeo começou a chupar e lamber seu pescoço.

Saga estava impaciente. O imite de suas calças era pequeno demais para... para o que acontecia "lá embaixo". Era engraçado: se ele pensava em sexo de dia e o fazia á noite, como se fosse uma "programação", não havia tanta fluidez nos movimentos ou ações. Mas quando acontecia de repente, como estava ocorrendo naquele momento, subia-lhe uma sensação, uma urgência, que não sabia explicar. Ele geralmente era uma pessoa controlada, sóbria, respeitava as mulheres e os idosos e tratava com educação aos homens e crianças. Mas Kanon... Kanon certamente não era "homem" ou "mulher": Kanon era um elemento da natureza, colocado em sua vida, com seu próprio rosto, para deliciosamente atormentá-lo.

Retirou completamente a blusa do gêmeo, cobrindo-o de beijos em seguida. Kanon gemia; o abraçava e arranhava de leve, já também completamente excitado. Sem demoras, Saga dirigiu a mão livre para retirar sua própria roupa, mas Kanon a travou entre uma das suas.

- O que... o que foi, Kanon?

mais um sorriso malicioso divisou os lábios do caçula. Impaciente, o mais velho fez a pergunta de novo, e seria melhor a Kanon que a respondesse _com palavras_...

- Tenho um desafio pra fazer a você - ele enfim replicou, o ar maroto ainda nos olhos.

"Desafio?", pensou Saga, intrigado. "Só falta esse sem-vergonha dizer que o 'desafio' é pararmos tudo e voltarmos pra casa. 'de mãos abanando'. Mãos e todo o resto, aliás. Isso porque quem começou foi ele. Diabo!"

- Diga, Kanon. Qual é?

O mais novo afastou um pouco seu corpo do de Saga e deitou-se sobre o solo.

- Quero que me faça gozar...

- Ah! - e dessa vez foi Saga quem o olhou com malícia - Mas isso eu _sempre_ faço!

- Não, seu tolo! Me espera acabar de falar. Quero que me faça gozar... sem encostar "aqui". - e passou levemente a mão por sua masculinidade, a qual já se encontrava bastante apertada dentro da calça.

- Hum... por que, Kanon? Quer incorporar totalmente o adjetivo "donzela" que lhe dei?

- Claro que não! Uma donzela não tem algo tão pronunciado quanto eu entre as pernas!

Os dis riram, Saga pensando em como era capaz de achar graça em chistes tão baixos. Só Kanon mesmo para fazê-lo rir a um ponto desses!

- Entao por que - perguntou o mais velho, entre divertido e assombrado - por que quer excluir "isto" hoje?

- Não é "excluir". É que, sabe... eu... sempre gostei de... "ler coisas" sobre sexo, uhn?

Saga se aborreceu. Ler coisas?! Enquanto ambos eram adolescentes e, portanto, inexperientes, era válido. Afinal de contas, Kanon havia começado daquele modo: foi lendo, lendo e lendo, até a hora em que simplesmente convenceu Saga de fazer amor consigo no divã da Casa de Gêmeos. Eram virgens, os dois. Despertavam ali para o amor. Não sabiam praticamente nada, ainda mais sobre... dois homens juntos.¹

Mas agora, dezoito anos depois, ambos com trinta e três?! Já se conheciam bem, sabiam como lidar com o corpo um do outro. "Ler coisas", àquele estágio?!

- O que anda procurando nas "coisas que lê", que não encontra em mim, Kanon?

- Informação, ora! Ou você pensa que dois gêmeos que só transam um com o outro vão tirar coisas diferentes pra fazer daonde?

- "Coisas diferentes"? "Informação"? Está enjoando de mim, Kanon? O sexo que fazemos nao o satisfaz mais?!

- Claro que satisfaz! Ou como você acha que só uns beijinhos me deixaram... assim? - disse ele, acariciando novamente o volume que havia no meio de suas pernas - Apenas quero coisas diferentes pra fazer com você. Ou acha que devo adquirir tal "diversidade" com outras pessoas?!

- Não! É que falando assim você parece... valorizar mais ao sexo e si do que ao fato de estar comigo.

- Saga! Que ciúme bobo! Dos quinze aos trinta e três anos eu só amei você, e ainda pensa assim?!

O mais velho se calou. Bem, era verdade que ele podia estar sendo exagerado. Mas era bem verdade também que tinha um medo imenso de perder Kanon, desde quando enfim o havia recuperado. Tentou mudar de assunto enfim:

- Bem... nessa "coisa" aí que você leu, tinha algo falando sobre não tocar "lá"?

- Não exatamente. Veja... ali falava que há um orgasmo que pode ser obtido apenas com a estimulação lá atrás... han... você sabe. E alguns dizem que pode até ser melhor.

- Hum... não acredito nisso.

- Eu não sei se acredito ou não, mas quero tentar!

- Bem... vai ser uma tentação enorme não encostar nisso daí. Mas posso fazer sim! E então, pronto?

- Mais do que pronto, Saga...

Kanon olhou ao irmão daquela forma maliciosa mais uma vez, e deitou-se completamente entregue no solo. Saga foi a ele, ávido porém consciente da "condição" que havia entre eles naquela hora. Retirou sua blusa aos poucos, para provocar Kanon, e em seguida sacou fora as calças do irmão. O mais novo simplesmente gemeu de alívio, mas o primogênito mordeu o lábio de aflição. "Aquilo" estava tão grande, tão ereto, tão... apetitoso a si! Como não poderia nem encostar?!

Lembrou da primeira vez em que se entregaram um ao outro. Saga pensava que poderia ferir ao irmão, e portanto sequer se movia, deixando o "trabalho" para Kanon. Naquela mesma ocasião, o mais novo inclusive o ensinou a masturbá-lo. Desde aquela vez, não lembrava de uma única em que não houvesse utilizado de estimulação no pênis. Era certo: quando Kanon o penetrava, setia seu membro atingindo um ponto especial e prazeroso dentro de si. Mas... gozar apenas com aquilo?

"Deve ser perfeitamente possível", pensou. "Então vou tentar".

Retirou suas próprias calças e desabotoou sua camisa, mas não a retirou por completo. Deitou-se em cima de Kanon, meio-vestido, meio-nu, e o beijou avassaladoramente. As pernas se enroscaram, os gemidos se misturaram, até os cabelos longos se encontraram. O pênis de Saga estava tão duro, que chegava quase ao limite de sentir dor.

As pernas e o próprio membro de Saga roçavam constantemente no membro de Kanon, mas o mais novo tentava até mesmo evitar esse contato com ele. Isto, para Saga, já estava se tornando um tormento muito grande: suas mãos iam automaticamente em direção ao meio das pernas de Kanon, ao que ele sempre tinha de refreá-las.

Aquela abordagem, frontal, em tais condições, já o estava deixando maluco. Interrompeu o que faziam e disse a Kanon para que se virasse.

- Afinal, se você não quer ser estimulado na frente... tem que ser atrás!

Kanon riu e não só se virou de bruços, como ficou de quatro para Saga, a entradinha totalmente exposta pra ele.

- Hn... o que trouxe mesmo nesta sacola, Kanon?

- Abra e verá...

Saga o fez. Realmente, o gêmeo não havia mentido: tinha comida lá dentro, mas também uma essência de almíscar. A mesma que havia passado em si antes de sair.

- Isso é comestível, Kanon?

- Não sei. Por que pergunta?

- Até parece que não sabe! Bem, de qualquer modo eu sou um Cavaleiro de Atena. Não vai me fazer mal, caso não o seja!

Lambuzou os dedos com o óleo e fez uma massagem bem feita nas costas e nos glúteos de Kanon. Quanto mais estimulado era, mais o caçula empinava os quadris ao outro. A si também era difícil não poder tocar o "dito cujo", mas ele tinha de ser persistente!

Quando terminou a massagem, Saga embebeu os dedos na essência outra vez, preparando um "segundo round". Dessa vez, passou-os apenas na parte interna das coxas e das nádegas do companheiro, deslizando as mãos também nos seus testículos (já que "apenas" o membro não poderia ser tocado). Kanon só gemia. Finalmente, passou o dedo pela entrada de Kanon. No início apenas a rodeou e acariciou, sem penetrar. Depois, enfim, colocou um dedo e o moveu num ritmo lento, cadenciado, procurando aquele ponto dentro do gêmeo.

Kanon cruzou os braços no chão e deitou a cabeça neles, mordendo os lábios de excitação e deleite. O quadril dele apenas subiu mais, e o dedo do gêmeo entrou mais fundo.

Um segundo dedo não tardou em ser colocado ainda seguindo o ritmo lento, tocando Kanon bem onde ele mais gostava. Para não ceder à tentação de pegar no membro do irmão, Saga segurou firme na coxa do outro enquanto o dilatava.

Fez aquilo até se cansarem. Precisavam de mais, o líquido de excitação já molhando ambos os pênis rijos, mas ao retirar os dedos do mais novo, Saga ainda não o penetrou com o membro.

Tomando de mais um pouco da essência, Saga lambuzou a entradinha de Kanon com ela e seus glúteos também. A seguir, segurou as nádegas dele com as mãos e... passou a lamber o que havia no meio delas.

Kanon já não sabia se gemia ou mordia os lábios. Aquilo era muito bom... ele adorava estimulação oral, mais ainda talvez do que a própria penetração. E Saga fazia aquilo tudo tão bem... com a vantagem de ser seu gêmeo e saber por seu próprio corpo o que era melhor ao de Kanon.

Já que não podia tocar no membro de Kanon, Saga tocou no seu próprio. Sem parar de lamber e, porque não, forçar um pouco a língua para dentro do companheiro, o mais velho se masturbava vigorosamente, tomando cuidado, no entanto, para não atingir ao clímax antes de enfim possuir a Kanon. A língua do mais velho trabalhava bem no amante, tanto que ele o sentiu se contrair de prazer. Ainda tentando adentrá-lo com a língua, sentiu mais uma prazerosa contração.

- Ahn... Saga...

Kanon comprovava com aquilo que era, sim, capaz de gozar sem ser estimulado na frente... pois se já estava quase chegando a tal apenas com preliminares...

- Hum... caramba, Kanon, eu o desvirginei há dezoito anos! - disse Saga, parando um pouco com a estimulação oral.

- Nem parece, não é verdade? - riu o mais jovem - Daquela vez... o ciúme... a raiva da tal Dalila... o sexo entre nós dois enfim... está tudo ainda tão vivo em minha memória!

- Nem é por "estar vivo" que digo isto. É que você está tão apertado, que sequer parece que alguma vez já o penetrei!

O caçula mordeu o lábio inferior, de excitação:

- Ah, é? Sentiu agora isso, foi?

- Agora e sempre. O que faz para que fique assim tão estreito?

- Ahn... nada. É de família.

- De... família?! O... que quer dizer com isso?!

- Tem certeza que preciso desenhar pra fazer você compreender?!

Os dois riram. Saga dobrou-se sobre o corpo de Kanon ainda de quatro, o pênis já roçando de leve na entradinha. Chupou e degustou um dos lóbulos da orelha de Kanon e em seguida sussurrou lá dentro:

- Quer dizer que também sou apertadinho, uhn?

- E como! Uma donzela não o seria mais!

- Kanon!! - o primogênito esbravejou, dando um tapa na bunda do outro em seguida - Por um acaso andou conhecendo algumas donzelas pra saber como é?!

- Só uma...

Um terror repentino tomou o semplante de Saga. Ele... ele...?!

- Você, Saga! - e em seguida Kanon riu outra vez - Eu lembro bem, aquele receio que teve quando fiz com você por trás pela primeira vez... "Ah, Kanon... vai devagar..."

- Que brincadeira mais sem graça! Pensei que estava falando de uma mulher!!

- Claro que não!! Eu sabia que você era ciumento, mas não tanto!! Disse agora há pouco que não amei ninguém a não ser você!!

- Kanon!!

Ambos riram outra vez. Já no limite, o gêmeo mais velho enfim encostou seu membro em Kanon e foi entrando nele devagar. De fato, ainda estava tao estreito, que quando a glande entrou foi como se uma "barreira" fosse ultrapassada. Kanon gemeu, e Saga o acariciou nas costas, até penetrar fundo.

O caçula sentiu o próprio membro pulsar de excitação. A cada vez que Saga o tocava por dentro, abrindo caminho em si, era muito mais do que simples penetração: era como se fundissem as duas essências que um dia foram apenas uma. Na verdade, ainda eram apenas uma...

O mais velho ainda esperou um pouco para iniciar os movimentos, mas Kanon praticamente implorou por si.

- Vai, Saga...

Ele, então, não se fez de rogado: começou os movimentos, no início devagar, ainda intentando tocar Kanon naquele ponto sempre que possível. Acariciou as costas cheias de almíscar do amante, sentindo um prazer muito grande em fazê-lo, pois o cheiro era-lhe muito estimulador. Também, não era para menos: o almíscar era considerado o representante da potência sexual masculina por excelência.

Mas quem mais se demonstrava "animado" era o mais novo. Investia contra o pênis do mais velho com vigor, vontade, tesão. Por não poder tocar no próprio membro, concentrou todas as energias no ato. Queria, porém, mais do que aquilo: olhar ao rosto de Saga.

- Ahn, Saga... espera... espera um pouco.

O primogênito até se sentiu mal. Foi com muita dificuldade que interrompeu aquela "dança" a qual empreendiam ambos. Retirou-se dele a muito custo, mas não foi assim por muito tempo: Kanon deitou-se no chão, passou as pernas pelos ombros de Saga e ficou totalmente exposto a si outra vez.

- Pronto. Pode vir, irmãozinho.

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, o caçula sentiu a ponta do membro roçando em si e o penetrando por inteiro em seguida. Iniciaram os movimentos de novo, não suportando por muito tempo um ritmo lento: logo estavam se movendo vigorosamente, loucamente, gemendo e sussurrando um para o outro, o cheiro de suor e almíscar impregnando o ar em volta deles.

Para Kanon, foi melhor daquele jeito. Podia tocar o corpo de Saga enquanto este o tomava. Mas para o mais velho foi complicado: o membro do companheiro despontava bem ali, na sua frente, sem que ele pudesse fazer algo. Fechou portanto os olhos e se concentrou em penetrá-lo tão-somente, os olhos azuis escurecendo de desejo e deleite dentro das pálpebras cada vez mais.

O cheiro de centeio... o membro de Saga entrando cada vez mais fundo e intenso... tudo aquilo começou a fazer com que a cabeça de Kanon rodasse, e uma sensação cada vez mais forte de prazer iminente percorreu seu membro e baixo ventre. Sentiu uma vontade louca de tocar "lá", mas estava tão próximo do fim... para quê?

Até que, enfim, aquilo tudo se intensificou a tal ponto, que se tornou algo como uma onda, uma onda fortíssima, que estava prestes a levar Kanon consigo.

- Ah, Saga... Saga, pára... pára, eu acho que não vou aguentar!!

- Não senhor... agora que começamos, vamos até o fim!

O mais velho segurou os quadris de Kanon com firmeza, apenas como uma "garantia" caso o outro tentasse escapar. Direcionou seu pênis de maneira certeira, direta e intensa àquele ponto, várias vezes.

Kanon segurou as coxas de Saga a ponto de arranhá-las. Gemeu tão forte, que quase gritou. Enfim, o "ponto sem retorno" chegou e... aquela "tsunami" imensa o arrebatou. Mal ouviu o som de sua própria voz clamando, pois aquela sensação intensa de prazer apenas o deixou ainda mais alheio a todo o resto.

Mas Saga ouviu. E sentiu. Kanon tremeu e se contraiu todo de prazer, inclusive (e principalmente) sua cavidade, a qual ele ainda penetrava. A sua explosão de sêmen foi tão intensa, que o mais velho não lembrava de já ter visto outra igual.

Além de mais intenso, o orgasmo fora mais longo. Kanon por um instante teve medo de aquilo não mais acabar. No entanto, aos poucos foi passando. Ao fim do processo, Kanon estava exausto, alguns músculos de seu corpo tremendo involuntariamente.

- Agora... deixa eu terminar...! - sussurrou Saga, ainda em pleno movimento. Com todo aquele "espetáculo" que havia sido o orgasmo de Kanon, não foi difícil chegar a "sua vez": logo estava também gemendo quase até gritar, também sentindo seu corpo vibrar de prazer, também tendo uma explosão branca só que dentro do parceiro. Porém, jamais saberia se seu orgasmo havia sido tão intenso quanto o do irmão.

Literalmente desabaram em seguida. Kanon retirou as pernas dos ombros de Saga com a pouca energia que lhe sobrava, e se estendeu sobre o solo, apenas respirando. Saga saiu de dentro dele e se deitou em cima de seu corpo exausto.

- Como... como foi, Kanon?

- Caramba, Saga! Parecia que aquilo ia me matar de tanto tesão!

- Então fiz bem o trabalho? Cumpri seu desafio?

- Bem até demais! Não me arrependo nem um pouco de não ter tocado "lá". Só não sei se agüento outro desses!

Saga sorriu e o beijou nos lábios e no rosto.

- Claro que agüenta! Você é um Cavaleiro de Atena, esqueceu?!

Foi a vez de Kanon rir e se entregar a um ósculo doce e dessa vez tranqüilo. Saga finalmente tocou o membro do gêmeo enquanto o beijava (já que a "meta" fora "cumprida").

- Hum, Kanon... um dia também vou querer experimentar desse gozo "só por trás", já que foi tão bom pra você...

- Isso porque você disse que não era capaz desse tal "orgasmo" ser verdade! Sei... mas deixe estar! Um dia, quem sabe não muito longe, a gente tenta...

Saga tomou a mão de Kanon entre as suas e fechou os olhos. Aquilo havia sido mesmo bastante cansativo. Apenas deixou-se descansar perto do seu gêmeo.

De fato, após descansarem, comeram algo, "brincando" com as coisas de comer. Logo o Sol começou a se pôr no horizonte; a única testemunha do que havia se passado entre os gêmeos (além, claro, dos campos de centeio).

- Saga... tem um problema!

-...qual? Vai me dizer que não está conseguindo sentar direito!!

- Não, seu bobo! É que... bem, a gente está "daquele jeito" que se fica depois de fazer sexo, não?

- Sim?

- Pois bem. Não há rio pra gente tomar banho aqui perto! Só centeio e mais centeio!

- ...Kanon! Devia ter pensado nisso antes de sair de casa! Agora como vamos nos limpar?!

O primogênito tentava bater em Kanon de brincadeira. O mais novo ria, tentando desviar.

- Calma! A gente dá um jeito!

- Jeito, é?! Você vai ver o jeito quando chegarmos em casa!

E realmente ele veria... mas adoraria, é claro!

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹ - Para mais detalhes, ver a fic "Divino amor", neste profile mesmo._

Gente! Que loucura foi essa? Fazia tempo que eu não fazia um lemon encorpado desses hein... xD

Espero que tenham gostado! Em meio a minhas confusões aqui, tenho também mais dois lemons one-shot pra terminar (um deles é a continuação direta do "meu primeiro beijo de verdade" - eu não esqueci!) e mais um capítulo do "Almas Gêmeas"! Ufa! Quanta coisa! Tudo com gemas! xD

Beijos a todos e todas!! 


End file.
